


Dangerous Journey; part three in the Hernando stories

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: In the third of a trilogy of stories about Hernando and his dealings with Zorro, the boy overhears a plot to kill the governor and the only person who believes him is Zorro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the third of a trilogy of stories about Hernando and his dealings with Zorro, the boy overhears a plot to kill the governor and the only person who believes him is Zorro.

New Page 1

**Contents:**  
  
---  
  
**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando3.htm)**  
  
---|---  
  
_**Dangerous Journey**_  
  
---  
  
**Part One**

**Hernando de Cordoba stood unobtrusively near the back of the blacksmith shop, overseeing the shoeing of his father’s mare.It had thrown its shoe just as they were approaching the Pueblo de Los Angeles.He had been left in charge of paying the blacksmith and taking the horse to the inn while his father took care of his business at the tannery.Sighing, the young man sat down and leaned against his father’s saddle, watching the glowing fire with languid eyes.This was not exactly what he had in mind when Father had invited him along on this business trip.**

**The air seemed to stand still and no breeze entered the shop to stir the oppressive heat, even with one side of the building open to the road.Strangely, the very smell of the charcoal made it seem hotter.Hernando supposed that he would be more comfortable if he waited outside, but it just seemed too difficult to get up and move, so he continued staring at the glowing coals and soon felt his eyelids droop.**

**“Señor, are you not ready yet?” a low, rasping voice demanded, bringing Hernando out of his sleepy reverie.**

**“No, I was given orders and money by a ranchero to replace his horse’s lost shoe.I will take care of your horse as soon as I am done,” the blacksmith responded tersely around the iron nails in his mouth.The tapping of his hammer kept the rough voiced man from making any further protests. **

**Hernando noticed that he had dozed long enough for the shadows to extend far into the stable.Surely the horse should be nearly ready by now, the boy thought impatiently.He heard the slight noise of two men making their way to the back of the stable.Silently, Hernando slipped behind the saddle and other tack lying there.**

**“Jorge, will this delay our plans?” the rough voiced man asked in a whisper.**

**“Not that much, the governor is not supposed to arrive right away.One day, maybe two.On that my informant is adamant,” Jorge hissed.“We just will not have as much time to set up our ambush.”**

**“SeñorBartola will be most unhappy when he comes in today if we do not have everything ready.”**

**“Then he will be unhappy.”**

_**Ambush?Governor?**_ **Hernando thought, puzzled and alarmed.He had no idea that the governor was supposed to even be in the area much less have a specific time of arrival, but then after the incident with his excellency’s near assassination earlier this year, the boy was not surprised.Trying to travel incognito would be much wiser.He couldn’t help but wonder why the governor was planning on coming to Los Angeles this soon after the last time.He continued listening, but there was nothing else said other than that a meeting was planned after this Señor Bartola had arrived in the pueblo.And there was something about a place called the Fox’s Ear, whatever that meant.When the men had left, Hernando stood up, stretched and calmly sauntered over to the blacksmith.**

**“Well, young señor, did you have a pleasant nap?” the smith asked pleasantly.**

**“Sí, Señor Milagro.Is my father’s horse almost ready?” Hernando queried.Inside he was becoming more and more nervous.It was so difficult to keep a calm exterior when the governor could be in danger.**

_**“**_ **Sí, he is.I only need to trim around the new shoe and then he can be saddled and ridden.I thank you for your patience.”** ****

**“Por nada,” Hernando replied. The blacksmith was as good as his word and soon the young man was riding toward the posada, where his father had taken a room for the night.**

**As he reined the horse to a stop in front of the inn, he noticed a lancer just coming out of the door.Hastily, Hernando jumped from the gelding’s back and rushed over to the rotund sergeant.“Sergeant, I have something very important that I must tell you.It is a matter of life and death,” the boy said breathlessly.**

**“Whoa, young señor.What is all this ‘life and death’ talk?” the soldier asked brightly.Hernando remembered him from his last trip to Los Angeles.His name was Sergeant Garcia.**

**Looking around, Hernando made sure that there were no others around beside himself, the sergeant and his aide, a corporal with sleepy eyes.“It **is** life and death, Sergeant.I overheard two men talking about ambushing and killing the governor.”The boy looked up expectantly.What he saw was anything but what he expected. **

**“Oh, young man, that is a very good joke, no?” Garcia said with a chuckle, which quickly became a full-throated laugh.**

**Hernando tried again.“Sergeant, I am not making anything up.I promise.I heard it with my own ears.In the blacksmith shop.The governor is in danger,” he said desperately.**

**“No, young one,” Garcia said loudly.“The governor is not coming to our pueblo so soon after coming here before.You fell asleep and dreamed all of this, yes?”** ****

**“No!” Hernando hissed, wishing that Sgt. Garcia would talk a bit more quietly.People in the plaza were beginning to stare, some sympathetically, in his direction.“I did not dream it!”His feelings of humiliation threatened to overcome his calm exterior and he turned away before he said something that would truly embarrass himself and bring shame to his father.Standing at the hitching post was his own sorrel gelding.Snatching the reins, he swung onto his horse’s back and kicked him into a gallop, not paying attention to where he was going.**

**The late afternoon sun was hot on his back, but the breeze cooled his face and time cooled his temper.His father would be expecting him soon.Perhaps Father would be able to persuade the soldiers of the severity of his claim.Slowing his horse, Hernando shook his head.As wonderful as his father was, as soon as he told him he had already made a plea with the sergeant, Father would accept the man’s reasoning, no matter how wrong it was in this circumstance.That was the problem with being only twelve.But, he could not, in good conscience, just forget about it.If the governor was coming and these men were planning an ambush, then he had to act.** ****

**As the horse rested by the side of the road, Hernando pondered his problem.There were very few people out this time of day, but he watched as two vaqueros slowly trotted past him, nodding in greeting.Suddenly, he thought of something. “Señores,” he called out.The vaqueros stopped their horses and turned back to him.“Excuse me, but I am looking for Don Diego.” He prayed that there were not many Don Diego’s in the vicinity.**

**“Don Diego de la Vega?” asked one of the men.“We are in the employ of Don Alejandro, Don Diego’s father.”** ****

**“Sí,” Hernando answered, trying to temper his elation, by reminding himself that this may not even be the same man he knew.“I met him earlier this year when he was near Santa Barbara on business.He said he was from around here.”**

**“This road heads away from the Hacienda de la Vega, Señor, but if you go back to the _pueblo_ and then take the main road east you will soon come to a crossroads.Take the road that travels slightly northeast and it will lead you directly to the de la Vegarancho,” the older _vaquero_ instructed him.** ****

**“Gracias, Señor _._ I will tell Don Diego of your helpfulness,” Hernando said, turning his horse back toward the pueblo.As he rode through the square, he stopped long enough to see if his father was in the inn’s dining room.When he noticed that he wasn’t, the boy penned a quick note, folded it carefully and laid it into the innkeeper’s hand, with a few _centavos_ for his efforts.The man nodded and assured him that is would be delivered.The elder de Cordoba would still be upset with his oldest son’s presumptuousness, but at least Father would be assuaged that he was visiting ‘Ramón.’ **

**Following the vaqueros’ directions it was not long before he arrived at the de la Vega hacienda.A young Indian boy met him at the gate.“Don Alejandro is not in, señor.”**

**“I am not looking for Don Alejandro.Is Don Diego in?”**

**“Sí, he is, señor.He is preparing to ride into the pueblo,” the boy told him.**

**“Would you please take a message to him?” Hernando asked.The boy nodded.“Tell him there is someone by the gate who would like him to give a message to Ramón.Make sure that you tell him just exactly the way I told you.”**

**“Sí, señor.I will tell him,” the boy said, as he quickly dashed through the door.**

**************************

**Diego de la Vega was recording the sale of one of therancho’s prize stallions when Pepito padded into the library.“Yes, Pepito, what is it?” he asked.Bernardo was sitting unobtrusively near the window.**

**“There is a young man at the gate who wants you to give a message to Ramón,” the boy told him.**

**“Ramón?” Diego asked, surprised.A coincidence or had someone found out about his secret during the time of his ‘illness’?**

**“Sí, patrón,” Pepito confirmed.**

**“What did this young man look like?” Diego inquired, more puzzled than alarmed.**

**“Taller than me, Don Diego, with dark hair and gray eyes.He looks to be just a year or two older than me, too.”** ****

**Sudden insight caused the young caballero to sigh in relief, although that was short lived.The idea that Hernando had found out who he was disturbed him slightly.“Pepito, tell the young man I will be right out.And then go tell Carlos to saddle my horse.” **

**“Sí, Don Diego.”Pepito bowed slightly and then slipped out of the room.**

**“Well, Bernardo, it would seem that somehow my young benefactor has found out who Ramón is.I would have figured that Hernando would have been more discreet than to have come to see me at the hacienda, though,” Diego mused out loud.**

**Bernardo signed furiously, finally pointing toward the gate.**

**“Yes, my friend, I agree, he is not here to do harm, but you are right.There **is** only one way to find out the boy’s intents, let us go see him,” Diego said with a smile.Despite his chagrin at Hernando’s discovery, he was sincerely glad to be seeing the young man again.**

**Walking sedately through the _sala_ , the caballero paused to let Bernardo open the door.Before him stood Hernando.The boy’s pensive frown changed quickly to a broad smile.**

**“Ramón!Uh, I mean Don Diego.I was hoping that it was you,” Hernando blurted.**

**Puzzled, Diego asked, “You did not know this was my home?”**

**“I only found out that you were Don Diego.I had no idea what your last name was.”**

**“Well, now that you are here, come sit down and we can have refreshments,” Diego said pleasantly.“And I want you to call me Diego.You are the son of a hacendado and you have saved me twice.”**

**Hernando blushed, but looked pleased.“Gracias, Diego, but I cannot sit and have refreshments.I have something very important to tell you.I must tell you where no one else can overhear.”**

**“Hmm, perhaps you can tell me as we ride toward the pueblo?I was planning on going there anyway,” Diego suggested. “Let me give the servants last minute instructions and by then my horse will be saddled.”Hernando just nodded.**

**Inside the sala, Diego motioned to Bernardo.“I want you to accompany us and if Hernando’s information is something that needs your discreet listening skills in the pueblo, then circulate and let me know what you find out.”The mozo nodded and set off for the stable.**

**Soon the trio was riding toward the pueblo.“Now tell me what your news is, Hernando.I can deduce from your countenance that it is important.”**

**Hernando related what he had heard in the stable.To his great relief, Diego didn’t dismiss his information as the sergeant had.**

**“This is very disturbing news, Hernando,” was all Diego said.** ****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando2.htm)**  
---  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 2

_**Dangerous Journey**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Part Two**

**“What are we going to do, Diego?” Hernando asked anxiously.**

**“I am going to do what any good host would do and invite your father and you to stay at our hacienda for the duration of your stay in Los Angeles,” Diego answered calmly.**

**Hernando was not sure what answer he had been expecting from the caballero, but that was not one of them.“But what do we do about the governor?The ambush?”**

**“Hernando,” Diego began sedately.“You are a very intelligent young man, but you are letting emotion cloud your thinking.There is nothing to be done right now.Before any action is made, planning must be done and information must gathered.We do not know any particulars on this yet.”**

**Sighing, Hernando nodded.Diego was right.He felt a bit silly.“How do we go about gathering information,” he finally asked.**

**“Hernando, there you go using that word ‘we’ again.You and your father will enjoy the hospitality of the de la Vega hacienda.I will take care of the assassins.That is the job best suited for a sword wielding outlaw,” Diego said with a smile.**

**“But you, yourself said that I have a very analytical mind, Diego.At the very least, I can help you find information, maybe plan,” Hernando pleaded.**

**Diego stared into the blue-gray eyes of the youth.He saw determination along with impetuousness.“Very well.I get most of my information by listening.I am known around here as a bit of a ne’er do well, only interested in guitars and socializing.It is amazing how many people will talk around someone who is not seen as a threat.But Hernando, one thing I want to impress upon you, is the fact that if you start acting like a spy, people will become suspicious and if the wrong individuals are suspicious....”Diego left the thought unsaid, knowing that Hernando would understand his meaning.**

**“Often I am treated like a child, so that should not be a problem.People say things in front of children, thinking they do not understand,” Hernando said sarcastically.**

**Diego glanced at him in surprise, but saw the young man smiling slightly.The _caballero_ remembered his own struggle to grow up and be taken seriously.Even now, his father occasionally treated him like an adolescent, but he supposed that was the way of all fathers.“Just be careful, Hernando.At the risk of seeming like an adult talking to a child, this is no game, this masquerade that I assume.It is very dangerous.”**

**“I know, Diego.And I will be careful,” Hernando replied softly.The trio rode on in silence until they reached the pueblo.**

**“Let me do the talking to your father.I can imagine that he is worried about you right now,” Diego said.**

**“Perhaps not worried, because I left him a note.But he might be a bit angry,” the boy answered.**

**Laughing, Diego reined his horse in front of the tavern and dismounted.“Yes, I would suppose so.A bit presumptuous, eh?All the more reason for me to do the explaining.”**

**When they walked through the door, it appeared that Don Miguel had been watching the door in anticipation.His face showed an amazing range of emotions in a brief ten second span; everything from relief to irritation.**

**“Miguel de Cordoba!How wonderful to see you again, my friend,” Diego called out, pre-empting any parental scolding for the moment.**

**For a few seconds Miguel gazed at him in bewilderment and then he smiled and cried out, “Ramón!”**

**The outburst caused a few eyebrows to lift, but Diego quickly explained to Miguel, loud enough for those nearby to hear. “Diego de la Vega.I am sorry I did not tell you before I left, but I was still sorting out the memories and my communication skills left a bit to be desired.”**

**“Then you are Alejandro de la Vega’s son?” Miguel asked in astonishment.Forgotten for the moment was his irritation with his forward son.**

**“Sí, I am.And I would be most insulted if you and your son did not come and stay in our hacienda during your visit,” Diego stated, his voice indicating that no arguments would be allowed.**

**“Gracias, Diego. That would be most pleasant,” Miguel said, shooting a meaningful glance at his son.Diego recognized the look and mentally laughed.It simply said, ‘We will discuss this later.’He had been the recipient of those kinds of looks all through his growing up years.**

**Diego ordered lunch for all of them and they sat and chatted pleasantly while they waited.Soon the barmaid brought out tortillas, beans and soup.They were anonymous in the setting of many conversations and idle chatter, and they bantered about Diego’s days at the de Cordoba rancho, as well as cost of cattle, hides and horses in general.While they were talking, a fairly young, dark haired, somewhat stocky, but not fat man, came in to the tavern and ordered a room.**

**“I need you to sign my ledger, señor, por favor,” Señor Pacheco said.While his voice was not loud, Diego was able to understand what he was saying, the result of several years of practice in the fine art of surreptitious listening.The man nodded and signed.While pouring a bit of wine for Miguel, Diego made a quick sign for Bernardo to move a bit closer to this stranger to find out if he was this mysterious SeñorBartola that Hernando had mentioned earlier.**

**Bernardo nodded and moved off, pulling out a small wooden toy, one with a ball on a string.He played with it, moving absently toward the counter with the motion of the ball in the air, sometimes hitting the cup with the ball and sometimes not.When he got close enough to the stranger, he furtively peeked over the man’s shoulder and then turned toward Diego, still playing with the toy.He popped the wooden ball perfectly into the cup several times and then nodded to his patrón.This was indeed Bartola.Diego smiled and continued talking to Miguel.**

**“Take my bag up to my room, señor.I will return shortly,” Bartola said.**

**Pacheco nodded and called to a young boy to carry the man’s things to the designated room.Bartola turned and sauntered out of the tavern.Diego glanced after him and began to motion to Bernardo.**

**“I am getting a bit sleepy, Father.I think I’ll go and check on your horse.Just to make sure the shoe was put on correctly,” Hernando said suddenly.**

**“Do not run off as you did before,” Miguel warned.Diego also gave him a warning glance, one that had a different meaning than Miguel’s.He then motioned to Bernardo to follow.** ****

**Hernando dashed out of the tavern and looked around.Surprisingly, the man was already out of sight.No, he was standing in the cooler shadows of the pharmacia.Another man walked out of the shop and stood next to him, talking softly.Hernando wondered how he could get close enough to listen.He saw some peon children playing and dancing in the streets, their feet kicking up dust and their voices generally ignored by the adults going about their business.He felt himself a bit old for such play, but perhaps Bartola and his friend wouldn’t.He picked up a stick and began a pretend sword fight with an imaginary foe.He feinted and parried, moving ever closer to the pair in front of the pharmacia.He continued to play until he was just beyond the two men, near a tiny alleyway that ran between the pharmacia and the church.He tossed down the stick and slipped up to the corner to listen.**

**“Señor Bartola, Jorge is scouting the road as we speak.It will all be ready when you go to meet the governor.”** ****

**“It had better be, Carlos.This time I want the governor dead.Do you understand?”** ****

**“Sí, señor.I understand perfectly.”** ****

**Hernando cursed silently.He had not gotten there quickly enough to find out the particulars of the assassination.When was it?Where was it?He had failed Diego.Disappointed, he knew he still had to get even this little bit of information to Diego.It was quiet in front of the shop.They must have gone.He started to dash out into the street and ran right into Jorge, who was standing just beyond the corner.**

**“So you were listening to us, were you?” Jorge growled, shaking the boy.** ****

**“No, no, señor.I was playing and then remembered that my father wanted me to run an errand.”** ****

**“Where is your ‘toy’ sword, you little liar,” Jorge demanded, shaking him again.**

**“I dropped it when I remembered what Father wanted me to do,” Hernando stammered.“I promise.I was pretending to be El Zorro.”** ****

**“A bit old for that….”** ****

**“No, Jorge, he was playing.Let him go,” Bartola said.**

**Jorge hesitated, his hand still clutching the boy’s jacket.**

**“Let him go, Jorge.He is harmless.”** ****

**Jorge complied reluctantly and Hernando dashed off, fear lending a bit more speed to his feet.**

**“Do not worry, Jorge.Just watch and see where the boy goes and then we will take care of him before we have to ride for our rendezvous with the governor,” Bartola said in a low voice.**

**=================================**

**“Bernardo, I wish we knew just when the governor is going to arrive.I believe it will be soon.Sooner than we think,” Zorro said.Tornado was placidly munching his hay, but the outlaw had not ventured up the stairs to change out of his costume.It was only a couple of hours before dawn.“I visited Sgt. Garcia to see what he knew of this Señor Bartola, and all I received were vagaries.According to what he told our acting comandante, Bartola is certainly the governor’s aide, but because of the last assassination attempt, he is not making known the governor’s route, only that His Excellency is coming sometime in the next few days.He swore the sergeant to secrecy.”Zorro paced the length of the secret cave.His feelings of imminent danger would not go away.Finally a tap on his shoulder brought him from his reverie.Before Bernardo could begin signing, the outlaw said, “I can only question Hernando about the two men again.And later this morning, we will go into the pueblo and watch Señor Bartola.You did say that he believed Hernando’s story?” Bernardo nodded.**

**The pair quietly made their way through the secret passages to the wall behind Hernando’s room.As it was on the way to his own room, Zorro looked in to see if the boy was asleep.A tiny panel beside an equally tiny fireplace opened up to reveal slight moonlight filtering through the window into the boy’s room.It also revealed an empty bed with a piece of paper lying on the pillow.The alarm bells began clamoring loudly in his head as Zorro rushed over and snatched the paper.Quickly reading it, he uttered a short curse and turned to Bernardo.“Now I am sure that if Señor Bartola is a member of the governor’s staff, he is not looking out for his Excellency’s welfare.This is a ransom note from an unknown bandit.Hernando has been kidnapped.”** ****

**Bernardo signed frantically, but seeing Zorro’s incomprehension, slowed down.“I realize that the two men from the stable could have put two and two together, but somehow I feel that Señor Bartola is behind this.I must ride again.Take this note to father, tell him what I am doing and let him deal with Don Miguel,” Zorro said quickly as he stepped back through the secret passage.Bernardo signed ‘good luck.’** ****

**“Gracias, Bernardo.I believe that I will need luck and a great deal more.”** ****

**The ride back into the pueblo was swift and the stallion was soon standing behind the tavern.He climbed up the balcony to Bartola’s room.It was empty, but not long so.Pulling off his glove, Zorro felt the bed, noticing that it still held warmth.There also appeared to have been a struggle; the pillow was on the floor and the blankets were askew.Footsteps on the stairway caused the masked man to freeze in alarmed silence.The footsteps stopped just outside the door.“Señor Bartola.I heard noises from your room.Is everything all right?”**

**Zorro silently stationed himself behind the door and waited for the entrance of the innkeeper.A click and a squeak indicated the opening of the door.“Señor Bartola, is everything all right?Señor Bartola?”**

**As the man came further into the room, Zorro slipped behind him and allowed the point of his sword to rest against the small of the innkeeper’s back.“Señor Pacheco, do not be alarmed.It is only I, Zorro.I am trying to find Señor Bartola and seem to have just missed him.What happened here?”** ****

**“I was asleep and I heard noises that woke me up, Señor Zorro.There were thumps and bangs.I was worried and came upstairs.That is all I know.”** ****

**“Light a candle, señor.Let us see the result of this fracas that we both seem to have missed,” Zorro ordered.The innkeeper complied and the soft glow soon showed the evidence of the short struggle.Zorro had no doubt the cause of the noise was Hernando, but he wondered how the boy was brought here so quietly before being able to make so much commotion?And how he missed him.Looking quickly around the room, Zorro noticed a sketch in charcoal drawn on the floor, just under the edge of the bed.It was a crude rendering of an animal with large and accentuated ears.It appeared to be a mountain lion.It seemed that Hernando had deliberately slipped off the bed and tried to draw a message.All he needed to do was interpret it.There was a pass called the Den of Lions on the road from Santa Barbara.That must be it.** ****

**“I believe you need to inform Sgt. Garcia that there has been a kidnapping, Señor Pacheco,” Zorro stated quietly.The innkeeper stood gaping at the mess.Another guest was staring from the doorway, saw Zorro and gasped.**

**“A bandit,” he cried.**

**Zorro quickly dashed to the doorway and grasped the man’s collar.“No, _señor_.I am El Zorro, and I came only to investigate.When all the noise woke you up, did you see anyone out here on the balcony?”** ****

**The man in his grasp caught his breath and nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his fear.“Sí....Señor,” he finally stammered.“I cracked my door open and saw two men carrying another out this door and down the stairs.They went out the front door just before Señor Pacheco came from the back room.”** ****

**“Gracias, señor,” Zorro said, releasing the terrified man.Turning to the innkeeper, he said tersely, “Señor Pacheco, go to Sgt. Garcia now.Tell him what has happened here and also tell him that the information the young man gave him earlier was correct.Tell him it is imperative that he take his lancers and ride the King’s Highway north to meet the Governor, and keep him from harm.Do you understand my instructions?”The portly man nodded, his eyes wide with the implication of Zorro’s words.“Good, it is vital that you get Sgt. Garcia to listen to you and act.”**

**Within a minute the innkeeper and his guest were standing, mouths agape, looking at the space that had been recently occupied by the masked man.Pacheco roused himself out of his reverie and dashed down the stairs and out the door.**

**As he raced around to the front of the tavern, Zorro leaned far over the saddle and examined the tracks in the plaza.He saw the innkeeper at the cuartel gate, banging loudly.Knowing that reading the tracks in front of the inn would be an almost impossible task, he tried to find a direction for Bartola and his compatriot.It was simple to determine the hoof prints of horses that had just recently stood at the hitching post, but once they had been ridden a few feet away, discernment became exponentially more difficult.It did appear, however, that the horses began heading down the road going west.West was toward San Pedro, not Santa Barbara.Bartola had come from San Pedro.** ****

**But the clue of the _leon_.That puzzled him.Having lived most of his life in this area, Zorro was not familiar with any landmark, north or west that was fit the description.He could do nothing else, but ride toward San Pedro and hope to find clues as he traveled.At least if he was wrong, Sgt. Garcia would be riding to the north.**

**As he traveled, though, Zorro realized that he was not wrong.The hoof prints led unmistakably toward San Pedro and what was more, they led toward a lesser used part of San Pedro, an area slightly north of the main harbor; one where smaller passenger ships sometimes unloaded their passengers.The sun was well over the horizon as he rode to the top of the hill overlooking San Pedro harbor.From under the shade of several oak trees, Zorro watched anxiously as a boat in the harbor disgorged several passengers.He noticed that another was watching just as anxiously from the shore.Bartola.He was holding the reins of two horses while another man sat on the third.**

**As the rowboat neared the shore, Zorro recognized the governor as well as his daughter, Leonar.The sailor and Bartola helped them out of the small boat.After a brief, but cordial reunion, Bartola solicitously helped Leonar on her horse, and when the governor had mounted, they rode east, toward Los Angeles.The remaining man loaded the trunks on a pack mule and followed more sedately.**

**As soon as all were out of sight, Zorro galloped down the hill and across the road.He had seen nothing from the north side of the road as he rode toward San Pedro.It only stood to reason that the assassins were encamped somewhere along the south side of the highway.As he rode, he pondered all the variables, cursing the bad luck that had kept him from finding the criminals before he had reached San Pedro.It was obvious that Bartola had engaged a sharpshooter to kill the governor from a distance.That would make his job nearly impossible.**

**Leaning over, Zorro urged Tornado to greater speed.He could only take a chance and hope that his guess was correct.As the governor’s aide, Bartola might possibly be in line to succeed the governor; therefore, like Ariano before him, he wouldn’t want to dirty his own hands with a killing, especially in front of the governor’s daughter.In fact, Zorro thought with a cold smile, it appeared at the dock that Bartola had designs on Leonar.Getting the governor’s daughter and the governorship in one day sounded like a most ambitious dream.**

**Tornado surged forward in long, ground eating strides.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando1.htm)**  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. New Page 2

New Page 2

_**Dangerous Journey**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Chapter Three**

**Tornado continued his parallel path above the main road with the sure and steady pace that Zorro had come to trust over the past two years.He let the horse pick the route and he watched for the tell-tale signs of a place of ambush.Then he saw in his mind, Hernando’s drawing, the lion’s ear.Suddenly, it dawned on him.It was not a lion; it was a fox!Hernando had mentioned something about fox’s ears when he had first told him about the plot, but that part had slipped from his memory in his desperate quest to find out when the governor was actually coming.The “ears” were two small peaks that stood out from the distance like the ears of a fox.He knew exactly where the ambush would take place and he applauded the conspirators.It was a perfect place.One could make a clear shot without the slightest chance of being seen from the road.And from that vantage, one could see for a great distance in either direction.**

**Turning Tornado’s head, Zorro took a seldom-used path that would lead him directly to the Fox’s Ears.When he was a short distance from his destination, Zorro dismounted and ground tied Tornado.The stallion’s hooves on the rocks would alert the killers and it was absolutely necessary that he had the element of surprise on his side if he was to save the governor.Then Zorro thought of Hernando and a knot grew tight in his stomach.What had they done with the boy?Could they have killed him already?Zorro sent a quick prayer to his patron saint to protect Hernando until he could rescue him.**

**With sure steps, Zorro quickly reached a place just below the vantage point.Ever more careful, he climbed the boulders that partially ringed the camp.From where he crouched Zorro could see the road that led toward San Pedro. There was no sign of the governor’s entourage.The governor was apparently riding at an easy pace.That was good, but Zorro still had to hurry.Below him, he saw three men and . . . Hernando!The boy was tied and gagged, but it was apparent that he had been working at the ropes binding him because one hand was free.**

**Two of the men were preparing muskets for the assassination while the other one was giving last minute instructions.“Jorge, why did you bring the boy along?” one of the men asked.** ****

**“Why just get the money for killing the governor?” Jorge asked.“When we can also get money for the boy.”** ****

**“But he knows us.”** ****

**“We get the money, but that does not mean papá will get his son back alive, just that he will get his son back,” Jorge retorted.The men laughed.**

**Suddenly Hernando looked up and saw the masked man.His eyes widened, but Zorro quickly motioned him to lie still.Zorro took his whip from his belt and quickly gauged the distance.Then with a minimum of motion, the whip flashed out and caught one of the men around the neck, snapping his body back toward Zorro and the rocks.With barely a moan, he sagged to the ground.But the other two had noticed the action and with growls of anger, were drawing knives and swords.Zorro grinned and leaped down, drawing his sword almost before his feet touched the ground.It was to his advantage that the assassins did not want their prey to hear pistol shots before it was time for the killing.Zorro parried and thrust, mindful of the small space in which he was working and also of the boy who was still bound and gagged near his feet.This made it more difficult to totally control the duel, but still Zorro had the advantage.**

**Jorge leaped forward in a wild thrust that would have skewered Zorro had the outlaw been standing still, but Zorro was not standing still.He jerked to one side and then slashed a long furrow across his adversary’s ribs.With a bitten off cry, Jorge dropped his sword and fell back, one arm across the wound.Zorro realized time was not on his side.This had to end soon.The other bandit slashed at him angrily and Zorro ducked and thrust his sword into the man’s chest.With a moan of pain and realization of impending death, the assassin sank to the ground and then was still.The hilt of Zorro’s sword rendered Jorge unconscious.** ****

**A sobbing scream of pain caused Zorro to pivot around where he saw the bandit he had thought unconscious shoving a now unbound Hernando to the ground.The boy had been stabbed with a knife.Without hesitation, Zorro smashed his fist into the third assassin’s face, rendering him unconscious, and then bent over Hernando.The wound was bleeding, not heavily, but badly enough that the boy needed to see a doctor soon.**

**“I am sorry, Señor Zorro,” Hernando gasped out.**

**“Mi amigo _,_ why?It is obvious that you saved me from this man’s attack.But we must get you to the doctor quickly.”** ****

**“The governor….” Hernando said.**

**Zorro chose to ignore the boy for the moment as he tore a strip of cloth from the bottom of Hernando’s shirt and fold it into a bandage.The boy moaned as Zorro pressed it against the wound.“This should help control the bleeding.You try to lay still, Hernando.We should be able to get help for you quickly.”** ****

**Zorro leapt toward the vantage overlooking the highway.In the distance he saw the approach of the governor’s entourage.There was only one action which could be taken now and that was to become a sniper himself.There was no time to finish this fight in an honorable way.Taking up the musket, the outlaw checked and found it ready.He saw another musket nearby, which was loaded as well.Picking them both up, he tested each for balance, as he knew there would only be one chance, only one shot to save his Excellency.**

**“I can shoot, too, Señor Zorro,” Hernando whispered.**

**“No, but gracias, Hernando.Even if I would let you, using a rifle would only make your wound bleed more than it is now,” Zorro answered.“You lay still and pray that my shot succeeds.”Turning back to the road, he put the musket up to his shoulder and sighted, watching the trio come closer and closer.Too soon, they were near enough for Zorro to see Bartola slow his horse down and fall slightly behind the governor’s horse.He also saw the adjutant look surreptitiously up toward his position.Zorro sighted again and found the mask a detriment to his aim.With an impatient growl, he jerked it down and looked down the line of the barrel toward Señor Bartola.His chest tightened slightly, feeling the wrongness of this kind of killing.**

**Suddenly Bartola frowned and reached down toward his banda as though after a gun.There was no time to further argue with himself the honor of this type of action; it was time for action.Slowly exhaling and smoothly squeezing the trigger, the powder flashed and a loud boom echoed in his ears.The acrid pall of spent powder drifted above the campsite.Grabbing the other musket, Zorro sighted along its long barrel and saw that he had succeeded.The governor was racing toward a stand of trees on the other side of the highway, the reins of Leonar’s horse clutched in one hand.Bartola lay crumpled in the dust, unmoving.Sliding the mask back on, Zorro turned to Hernando and found the boy semi-unconscious.**

**A quick check indicated that the bandage was almost soaked through, but the boy’s heart was still beating strongly.Retrieving his cape, he returned to Hernando and wrapped it around the boy.He also snatched up one of the bandit’s pistols and stuck it in his sash.Carefully picking the boy up, Zorro whistled for Tornado.When the horse arrived, the outlaw gently called Hernando’s name.**

**“Sí, SeñorZorro,” came the whispered reply.**

**“I am going to place you on Tornado.Do you think you can hang on until I swing on behind you?”** ****

**“Sí _,_ I will try.”** ****

**“Bueno,” Zorro responded, gently lifting the young man onto the stallion.Tornado, at a word, stood rock still.Quickly, the outlaw mounted behind the boy and gathered the reins, putting his left arm around Hernando to keep him from falling.“Steady, Tornado, steady,” he admonished the horse as they picked their way down the ridge to the highway.**

**“Your Excellency, it is Zorro!I have a wounded boy.Do not shoot!” he called out as he approached the Governor’s place of refuge.**

**“Señor, are you the one who shot my adjutant?” the voice of the governor called from the copse of trees.**

**“Sí, your Excellency, but only because he was making an attempt on your life.The other assassins are dead or unconscious in the rocks above us.We must hasten to the pueblo to get this boy to a doctor,” Zorro explained.The governor and his daughter rode out from behind the trees.The governor’s pistol was still in his hand, but it was not pointing directly at the outlaw.Zorro heaved a sigh of relief.**

**“By all means, do so, Señor Zorro,” Leonar told him, her eyes filled with trust.** ****

**“But I am somewhat on the horns of a dilemma, Señorita.I will not leave you or your father unattended.Sergeant Garcia is sending a contingent of soldiers, but they are going north, thinking that you were coming from the Santa Barbara.I must get young _Señor_ de Cordoba to a doctor.He was hurt trying to help me and has bled quite a bit.If I may be so bold, we need to set a fast pace,” Zorro told them bluntly.**

**“Let us ride then,” the governor announced.**

**Zorro cradled the boy against his chest as best as he could, but was grateful for the smooth rolling gallop that Tornado possessed.Hernando stirred slightly.“ _Señor_ Zorro, he said softly.Zorro noted that the governor and his daughter were out of earshot ahead of him.** ****

_**“Sí,**_ **Hernando.We will be at the doctor’s soon.”** ****

**Leonar slowed her horse until she was riding next to Tornado.“How is the young man?” she asked, concerned.**

**“He is holding his own.We should be reaching Los Angeles soon.I will be taking the young patrón straight to the doctor’s office.I would greatly appreciate it if you and your father rode to the cuartel and put yourself under the protection of the acting comandante.”** ****

**“But Señor Zorro, you will be vulnerable.It is the middle of the day,” Leonar pointed out.Zorro noticed that the governor had also dropped back.**

**“Your mission today will be allowed to have a well deserved ending, Señor Zorro.I will guarantee your safe passage,” the governor said.“After all, you have saved my life three times now, and my daughter’s twice, which is even more important to me.A bit of safety is the least I can do.I would offer you amnesty once more, Señor, an unconditional one this time, but I understand why you refused last time and can only assume that the reasons would be the same now.”** ****

_**“Sí,**_ **your Excellency, the reasons are the same, but I thank you for the safe passage.I was hoping I would be able to finish the journey into the pueblo without interference.”As they approached the Pueblo de Los Angeles, the traffic on the road became heavier.Zorro rode to the head of the group, which received many stares.As Tornado swept into the plaza, he bade the governor and his daughter farewell, and rode without slowing down to the doctor’s office.Gently, he carried Hernando into the building, where thankfully, he found the doctor attending another patient.**

**As soon as he laid his eyes on the boy, Dr. Avila rushed over and examined the wound.“Señor Zorro, lay the boy down on the bed by the window.I need as much light as I can get.Then you must go, quickly.”**

**“No, Doctor, I will wait until you have no further need for me.Young Hernando de Cordoba got this wound trying to help me and I will not leave him.”** ****

**Quickly, the doctor finished giving instructions to his first patient and then returned to Hernando’s side.For the next hour, Zorro gathered medicines, tore linens and did whatever the doctor asked him to.Hernando moaned in pain during the procedure, but never totally woke up.Finally the physician straightened up, rubbing his back and looked at Zorro with a slight smile.“You got him here before he lost too much blood, _señor._ I believe that if we can keep infection at abeyance, then he will live to see his next birthday.I thank you for your help.Now by all the Saints, will you leave!It is dangerous for you to be here so long.”**

**“I will let the boy’s father know where he is.Gracias, señor,” Zorro said gratefully as he slipped out the door and vaulted onto Tornado.Rushing through the plaza, he waved his arm in salute to Sgt. Garcia, who was standing near the gate.“Sergeant, the time of safe passage is over, we can have another of our wonderful races if you wish!” he called out, feeling exuberant over the happy outcomes of the day.**

**“No, thank you, Señor Zorro,” Garcia’s voice drifted to him as he swept down a street heading in the direction of the de la Vega hacienda.**

**After leaving his message with Don Miguel and his father, he rode into the secret cave and dismounted.Bernardo was waiting and took Tornado’s reins.The mozo’s face and hands said much.‘You are safe, the governor is safe and Hernando is safe.’** ****

**“Yes,” he said gratefully, even as he was running up the stone steps two at a time.He went into his room and, with Bernardo’s help, changed into his brown suede calzoneros, a white shirt and brown chaqueta.He tied on the banda as he went back down the stairs.“Bernardo, now that you have given me the news about the governor, we will ride into the pueblo.”**

**Soon the pair had reached the doctor’s office.Inside Alejandro, Miguel and a very groggy Hernando greeted them.“Diego, where have you been?” Alejandro admonished him“We were frantic when we got the ransom and could have used your help looking for Hernando early this morning,” he said, keeping up the ruse.** ****

**“Father, Bernardo was given a message by one of the servants this morning, but apparently he misunderstood it.I spent the entire morning searching the hills for Benito, before finding out that he was buying breeding stock in Santa Barbara.How is Hernando?”** ****

**“Thanks to Zorro and the doctor, he will be all right,” Miguel said, relief evident in his voice.**

**“Diego,” Hernando said groggily.“Zorro saved the governor and me as well.”** ****

**“Ah, but Hernando, if you hadn’t told what you had heard, Zorro would never have known about this plot and the governor would be dead now.You are a hero, too,” Diego said.**

**“Thank you for believing me, Diego.”The boy struggled to keep his eyes open.**

**“And of course I believed you, why would I doubt the word of a caballero.You are very brave, my friend, but next time leave the derring-do to the experts,” Diego said to the boy, giving a knowing wink that only Hernando would see. “You must sleep now and build up your strength.”** ****

**Hernando smiled at him and then gave up the struggle to stay awake.**

**____________**

**A week later, Hernando and Diego sat under a tree near a large pond.The heat made the air heavy and still.Buzzing insects flew across the water’s surface, sometimes being snatched up by predatory fish.The insects in the trees were incessantly loud.**

**“Father and I will be going home tomorrow, Diego.”** ****

**“Yes, I know, Hernando,” Diego answered.He flipped a stone toward the surface of the water and watched in satisfaction as it skipped four times before sinking to the bottom of the pond.**

**“Diego, even though you did not want me to find out who you really were, I want you to know I will never tell anyone.I know why you tried to keep your identity from me and I’m sorry it didn’t work out the way you planned....” Hernando tried to explain.He looked up at the older man, anxious for understanding.In the past months he had seen Diego alternately as a hero, a brother, (younger and older), a second father, a favorite uncle and a partner, depending on the circumstances, and his feelings were now confused.It saddened him that he couldn’t sort them out.**

**“Hernando, I have said nothing more about your knowledge of my secret, because I trust you implicitly.I know you will keep your word, because you have an understanding of what I am doing, a deep understanding.Deeper than anyone else, except, perhaps Bernardo, and now my father.”They both sat in silence for a while longer.“I hope that if I am ever able to marry, I will have a son like you.”**

**Hernando blushed at the compliment, murmured his thanks and then looked back at Diego, suddenly realizing what else was in that sentence. ‘ Zorro _._ ’Looking down at the ground, he thought of his own mother and father, how happy they were, how much joy they had, and he also remembered how much Diego had enjoyed his younger brothers and sisters during his stay at the de Cordoba hacienda.His sadness deepened and it shifted from feeling sorry for himself to feeling an ache for his friend.**

**His idea of most señoritas was that of little birds flying from limb to limb, twittering merrily.He had no use for girls right now, but Diego was a lot like his father, and Hernando couldn’t picture his father without picturing the rest of his family.**

**Diego suddenly said, “Come, my friend, let us go back to the hacienda.Juanita was making one of her wonderful dinners when we left,”.They mounted in silence.Hernando watched Diego out of the corner of his eye as they rode, and found that his feelings were no longer confused.The man beside him was most definitely his hero, but it was because Hernando understood him so much more than he did a scant few months ago.And the boy was grateful for that understanding.** ****  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernando1.htm)**  
---  
**[The Hernando Stories Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
